the_cat_royal_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine "Cat" Royal
'''Catherine "Cat" Royal is an orphan that was left on the steps of Drury Lane theatre. She was taken in by Mr Sheridan, the theatre owner. Cat is very strong-willed, independent and funny. Cat is portrayed by Candelaria Molfese Personality Cat is a smart, fun and independent girl.She hates it when she is looked down upon for being a waif, and she wants to be in Syd's gang but has never been allowed because Syd has romantic feelings for her, and doesn't want to see her as 'one of the lads'. Character History At the age of around two or three, Cat was abandoned on the steps of Theatre Royal. She was taken in by the theatre owner, Mr Sheridan. She soon turned into a full bred Londoner and never left. Whilst roaming the streets, she met two gang leaders, Syd Fletcher and Billy Shepherd. Syd always looked after Cat, while Billy only bullied her. Soon, she becomes an aspiring novelist and loves to act and sing. Throughout many adventures, and hanging around Billy, there are hints to having a small crush on him that she isn't overly aware of, as she states in Cat O' Nine Tails that she had met the man of her dreams at the ball in Bath, only nobody had warned her he would be the stuff of nightmares - a reference to Billy given the fact that he had kissed her. Relationships Friends Syd Fletcher Syd and Cat are close friends. Ever since Syd looked after her at a young age, he began to fall in love with her. But sadly Cat does not feel this way and loves Syd only as a brother. Cat prefers just to stay friends with Syd. Sienna Daniels Main Article: Catenna '' Cat is Sienna's best friend alongside with Lizzie and Lord Francis "Frank". Cat knows that Sienna is in love with Billy Shepherd and often gives her tips on her love. Even though they were enemies for a time, their friendship is still strong. Lizzie Avon/Lady Elizabeth '' Main Article: Catabeth '' Lizzie and Cat first met in Theatre Royal. Lizzie took an unexpected shine to her and they've been friends ever since. Lizzie named her daughter after Cat, and her daughter is Cat's goddaughter. Lord Francis "Frank" ''Main Article: Francat '' Frank is one of Cat's best friends. They are close and Frank has helped her out in many problems. Pedro Amakye '' Main Article: Catro '' Cat and Pedro are very close friends. They both adopted each other as brother and sister after Cat saved him from his old evil master, Kingston Hawkins. Romances Billy Shepherd ''Main Article: Catilly '' They first met when Cat was around three and Billy only eight. Over the years Billy is shown to have bullied Cat, but until later, he starts being nicer to her.It is shown (mostly in 'Cat O'Nine Tails) that Cat and Billy has crushes on each other. Evidence to suggest this is that Billy kisses Cat in Bath and she describes this as meeting the man of her dreams. Also Billy buys Cat a pretty golden necklace with a cat which has emerald green eyes. A final one is that they always tease each other. It is believed that Billy and Cat understand each other in a way no one else does. Gallery '''To view the Catherine "Cat" Royal gallery, click here. Category:Female Characters Category:Pages Category:Theatre Royal Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Meet The Characters